Not Love
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: [Marchen Awakens Romance] Alviss muses on his and Nanashi's relationship and attempts to convince himself of something. [NanashiAlviss, OOCness]


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance! All credit for the characters and story plot goes to Nobuyuki Anzai. Hey, if I owned it, Nanashi and Alviss wouldn't just be friends. And Bell would be squashed. Immediately.

_Warning/s:_ Yaoi, angst, implied sexual situations, OOCness. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some, let me know and I'll get to correcting them as soon as I can.

* * *

**Not Love**

The night is peaceful, an almost painful reminder of what the world used to be like, before the Chess Pieces began their reign of destruction. It is nice, refreshing, considering all they seem to do all day is fight, whether it was for training purposes or in actual battles against the said evil force. The members of team MAR are all doing their own preparing and waiting for the next day's battles.

A young, dark blue haired youth finds himself musing, not on the battles a head of him, like he used to, but on the leader of the bandits of Luberia. He finds that his mind was working over the happenings between them, as his heart attempts to dislodge any emotional attachment he has to such events or the person who had been present during them.

Alviss attempts to convince himself of something he knew was not true, at least on his side of their couplings. He's trying (and failing) to convince himself that there isn't any love between them.

There wasn't meant to be. There couldn't be. Not when either one of them could be killed the next day. Not when it was socially unacceptable for them to be together like they are. Not when he had Bell following him around all day and sleeping near him most nights, and Nanashi had his women to entertain and to amuse him. Alviss smiles sadly, his large, cobalt blue eyes softening as they gaze up at the bright crescent moon outside his window. Now wouldn't that be a shocking affair, Nanashi ignoring his female fans? Everyone would definitely be able to tell that something was amiss, should that happen as Alviss almost wishes would.

"Alviss, are you alright? You seem sad." A small mouse-like voice asks. His gaze leaves the glowing orb outside and instead focuses on the tiny being now floating by his right shoulder.

He smiles disarmingly at the fairy, "I'm alright. I'm just a little hungry that's all. I was too busy thinking to eat all my dinner earlier." He replies politely.

Bell smiles back, her tiny hands waving up and down by her sides excitedly as she exclaims, "Oh! Do you want me to get you something to eat? I'm sure I could find something for you, Alviss."

"Yes, I'd appreciate it. Thank you, Bell."

The fairy flushes happily, and with a few words of promise she flies out the open window. Alviss watches her leave, before he settles back onto the desk he has been perched on for the past hour or so, the one he'd moved so he could stare out his window without the fear of falling out. He kicks his legs absently, sorting through his thoughts carefully.

Again, Alviss finds a smile blossoming on his facem though this is one is wispy and full of gladness. He can't help it, the memory of Nanashi and his first (admittedly clumsy and awkward) step towards his current predicament always causes him to react in such a way.

Nanashi had been very persistent in his claiming that Alviss needed to relax, more so than he had before their time trapped in Alan's training gate together. Days of being each other's only company had made them get along, made them understand each other, made them change for what Alviss hoped was for the better. But that day had differed from their time in the gate, Alviss had noticed as he shot down yet another of Nanashi's remarks about educating him in the way of women.

Alviss remembers, with a slight shift of his legs as he leans the front of his shoulder against the window's frame, how Nanashi had successfully cornered him inside the castle, his face surprisingly serious, later that day. Alviss had just finished his break and was heading out for another two hour long training session. Nanashi hadn't agreed with his plans and – much to Alviss' extreme surprise - hugged him, tight, so they were pressed intimately together, much closer than Nanashi had ever held him. Alviss' face flushes a pleasant pink from the memory, though thankfully, not as brightly as he had that day; it had felt as though his face would combust with the blood rushing to his cheeks. He remembers Bell's instant series of angry cries of "Let go of him!" and "Alviss is mine! Only I'm allowed to hold him like that!" Just as he recalls the bandit's warm breath ghosting over his right ear as he whispered for Andarta to take them to someplace private.

Nanashi had gone on to teach him how to relax, in a way that was unprecedented, made him blush, but was not at all unpleasant, bar the first few thrusts. True, Alviss had resisted for a short period of time in the beginning, as Nanashi covered his lips with his own and slid his hands down his neck and under the collar of Alviss' jacket. Alviss couldn't say he hadn't been relaxed after the entire affair, when Nanashi pulled him into his arms, their chests pressed tightly together as the thief placed his chin on the top of Alviss' blue topped head.

Alviss flushed again, his cheeks painting themselves pink. It was embarrassing that, no matter how many times Nanashi had met with him after that, no matter how many times he'd been touched so tenderly, he hadn't been able to stop the quiet whimpers and whines he uttered. Or the deep moans and sighs Nanashi caused him to release when he kissed or barely brushed his fingers over just the right places.

The young man doesn't wish to admit it, but their random couplings has brought them closer together, had limited Nanashi's comments to a few perverted jabs that cause Alviss to frown and blush, whilst throwing machetes at the bandit via his glaring, cobalt eyes. The zombie tattoo no longer roams his mind as though it owns it, now locked behind the thoughts of Nanashi that consume him in the most pleasant way.

The bandit hasn't mentioned the Zombie Tattoo growing on his pale skin. But Alviss can recall times when the bandit's palms and fingers and tongue have traced it as though Nanashi is attempting to erase it. Alviss finds it bitterly amusing to see him frown after he does so, and eyes the tattoo with a frown tugging at his lips.

But despite their activities, despite their tender attentions and friendly (yet somehow dangerous) banter, Alviss doesn't want there to be love between them. Not during a war. Not when Bell is so attached to him and Nanashi enjoys the attention of his fan-girls as he does. Not when there is still the chance Alviss will be taken over by the Zombie Tattoo.

"What are you looking so serious about?" Alviss flinches and begins to spin around, only to be stopped by strong arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. He releases a stiff breath; it's only Nanashi. "Hm?" He feels Nanashi nuzzle his neck, "Well?"

Alviss sighs and leans back against Nanashi. He finds the thief's warmth comforting, "Nothing important." He replies quietly.

Nanashi's puckered lips morph into a grin against the skin of Alviss' neck and Alviss can't help but wince away; it tickles. He can't help but let out a laugh as Nanashi follows him and blows a loud cherry on his neck, "Stop it! Enough! You'll alert someone!"

He feels more than hears Nanashi's answering snicker, and lazes back against the thief's chest. He sighs as Nanashi's lips brush over his cheek, then the bridge of his nose, then they caress his own. He presses back immediately.

Alviss quickly decides it's a sweet kiss considering there isn't any love between them.

As one of Nanashi's arms move from around Alviss' shoulders, the young man feels it wrap around his waist instead. Again, he sighs.

Perhaps it would be okay to pretend they were loved, if only for a few hours, if only until Bell returned with his snack. Alviss let the thought tumble around his head for a moment. Then, his decision made, Alviss turns his head and catches Nanashi's emerald eyes with his own cobalt ones. He smiled before brushing his lips over Nanashi's chin.

No. There was definitely love between them.

* * *

**Woffy: **Well, there's my first MAR: MArchen Awakens Romance fic. Inspired by Friday's episode which is where Nanashi and Alviss have to fight Jupiter and Venus. It cemented my views on the pairing.

Anyway, I was just testing Alviss' actions. Next will be Nanashi! If you couldn't tell, I love the Nanashi/Alviss fandom, and I hope to write a few more fics, so let me know how I can improve or what I should change. In other words, why not leave a review?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
